


Icy

by Control_Room



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Ice, Kisses, Multi, Sweet, mint - Freeform, there is an f bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Jameson gets an idea.
Relationships: The Jays
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Icy

**Author's Note:**

> didnt exactly fit with the drabbles of Short and Sweet so its here lkJHFDUsihj

Jameson _loved_ hearing his partners. Though most of them were silent, only he was truly mute, and it brought him a fulfilling sense of satisfaction to get them to break out of their polite quietness. 

Jack was the loudest of the lot, especially when he was around Sammy - the two of whom had a tentative platonic ‘romance’, their inherent natures coming out even more around each other, with Jack blushing and hiding behind his hat as Sammy made snarky remarks and flirtatious comments to him. 

Johnny would come next, as the organist would sing often as he would play his instrument, and for the choir he was a part of every sunday. He was a devout and soft man, holy and homely in all his mannerisms. Around Jack, they complemented each other sweetly, a quite literal doe beside a lumbering lyrical bear. 

Joey was the quietest, remarkably. He was a greater thinker and spent most, if not all his time, in a loner state, busily working on something or another, be it an episode’s storyboard, a new toy for the Heavenly Toys department, or developing some code to make the world a brighter, kinder, and better place to exist within. He was a beautiful man, with a stoic facade, but the biggest heart beneath it that would simply light up the multiverse with every smile. 

On a particularly hot day, Jameson had a most brilliant idea while he was lounging with Shawn in his loft. Shawn noticed his shift in attitude, and he grinned.

“What’s that ya got on yer mind, cuz?” he asked. Jameson pointed at the ice cube floating in Shawn’s vodka. While it was not exactly a good idea for the toy maker to be drinking on the job, he had exceeded the amount of toys he needed to make, not only for the week, but the month, and had asked permission to drink for a reward. Jameson asked where it came from, and clarified the ice, and Shawn answered, “I got that from the freezer in the pub room. There’s a big tray on the upper rack. Ya can’t miss it.”

‘Thank you,’ Jameson signed, grinning wickedly. Shawn bit back a grin of his own at the sight, his heart singing at the thought of mischief. 

Jameson made his way up to the ‘break’ room as Joey insisted it to be called, and grabbed an ice cube, popping it into his mouth as he made his way to the music department. He could see Jack in a meeting with Sammy, and so slipped into Johnny’s work area. He tapped his shoulder, and Johnny turned around with a smile, turning off the stereo microphones above his organ. 

‘Would you like a surprise and a kiss, my dear Doe?’ Jameson inquired. ‘Both together.’

‘Sure,’ Johnny smiled, blushing a bit. Jameson pulled him to his lips, and to his complete shock, pushed the ice cube into his mouth. Johnny flew back with a gasp, eyes wide, and spat it out to see what on earth it was. He grinned incredulously. “The hell, Jameson.”

‘Want to get back at me?’ Jameson shot back, and Johnny pulled him onto his lap, much to his surprise. Johnny tilted Jameson’s head with a hand, and pulled him close for kiss, which quickly turned messy from the ice melting. Jameson reeled back, dazed from the kisses. ‘That was brilliant.’

“Not as much as your idea,” Johnny replied, smiling slightly. “It was… really nice. Especially the kissing. That was good.”

‘Glad to hear that you thought so,’ Jameson kissed his cheek, quite proud of himself. ‘Want to pull the trick on our dear Jack? I do believe he is out of his meeting with Mr. Lawrence by now.’

“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” Johnny’s smile morphed into a grin. “I’d love to accompany you in this… this little adventure.”

They tramped off quickly to the pub room, deciding that Jameson should bear the ice cube once more as they stole back to the music department. Much like Jameson predicted, Jack was freed from his meeting with Sammy, and was on his way up from the sewer which he decided was the most conducive to his work, much to the detestation of nearly everyone else. In a studio so large, Jack clearly could have gotten an office somewhere else, but he chose to be… there for reasons only he knew. He grinned at the sight of the two others approaching, and they walked out of the studio together on a break, each punching out one after the other. 

‘I have a surprise for you,’ Jameson told him, and he raised a brow. 

“What kinda surprise?” Jack questioned. Jameson smirked and beckoned him to his lips, and Jack eagerly wrapped him into his arms for a kiss. “Mmm!”

The lyricist made the most wonderful sounds, Jameson thought to himself. Johnny clearly grew jealous, as he pushed the two apart to get his own icy cold kisses. 

“Joey’d love this,” Jack commented, breathless, as he returned to Johnny’s (who had the cube) mouth. “It’s refreshing and fun.”

“I don’t think he’d ‘love’ it as much as melt,” Johnny replied when Jack stole it, laughing. “But yes. Dear Mr. Drew certainly needs to… chill a bit, if you catch my meaning.” 

The other two certainly did, grinning broadly. Before heading inside, Jameson grabbed some leaves of nana mint. He had a devilish plan that he related to Jack and Johnny as they headed inside. 

Joey was working quietly in his office, and looked up when there was a knock on his door. 

“Come in,” he softly called, and was happy enough to see the three Jays enter to not notice Jack locking the door behind himself. “How can I help you all?”

‘Just a kiss, if you please,’ Jameson remarked, stepping to sit in front of Joey - on his desk. Johan looked up at him with cheeks alight with a blush. ‘Just a kiss, come on, dear Joey.’

Joey, blushing, pressed his lips to Jameson’s. 

‘You can do better than that,’ Jameson goaded, twirling his hand in his tie and pulling the man close once more. With a silent ask for permission, Jameson gained access to Joey’s mouth, the artist's eyes flying open at the sharp taste of mint, and he melted into Jameson’s arms, hums escaping him frequently. Jack stepped beside Joey, and turned his head to kiss him as well, Joey gasping at the even _stronger_ taste of mint on his lips. Jameson smirked as Johnny stroked Joey’s cheek as the man pulled back for air, and Johnny kissed him, slow at first, and then-

“What the FUCK!” Johan yelped, snapping backwards. “Is that a goddamn ice cube?!”

“Uh,” Johnny remarked, and then there was a crunch in his mouth. “Maybe.”

Joey stared at him, and his blush got deeper and deeper.

Jameson mentally high fived when Johan asked, “C-can I have another kiss?”

Johnny glanced at Jameson, bewildered that this worked, and obliged him. 

“This- this,” Joey gasped between kisses, “This was Jameson’s idea, wasn’t it?”

“It was,” Jack acknowledged, right before he was grabbed into a heated (or should i say, cooled) kiss by Joey. “He, uh, got us first.”

“Well, I’m about to get him b-back, then,” Joey responded, the ice dripping as he grinned, standing to be at least two feet taller than Jameson, taking him by his cheeks with that smile and kissing him passionately. 

Jameson decided the day went well. 


End file.
